Along with the rapid development of computer technology, computers have increasingly higher data access capacity and data processing rate, which requires corresponding electrical connectors in the computers to have increasingly higher data transmission capability. Generally, a method for solving the problem is to increase the number of terminals in the electrical connector. Provided that the space design of electrical connectors in the related art is adopted, in order to arrange a large number of terminals in an electrical connector, the distance between terminals has to be reduced, so as to arrange the terminals at a small pitch.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electrical connector in the related art generally includes an insulating body A. The insulating body A has a plurality of receiving holes B formed through the insulating body A. Each of the receiving holes B correspondingly receives a terminal C in a flat plate shape. A lower end of the terminal C is a soldering leg c1 for being fixed to a circuit board D by soldering. The soldering leg c1 is connected with a solder E. The solder E is generally in a spherical shape. Before the electrical connector is soldered to the circuit board D, a solder paste (not shown) needs to be coated on a pad d1 of the circuit board D to serve as a pre-solder paste, and an activating agent in the solder paste cleans the oxide layer on the surface of the soldering leg c1 during soldering.
In the electrical connector of such a structure, as the terminal C is in a flat plate shape and the solder E is in a spherical shape, the solder E occupies a large space in the plate thickness direction of the terminal C, and the volume of the spherical solder E in the horizontal direction is greater than the width of the terminal C in the horizontal direction, so that the pitch between the two adjacent terminals C is limited, and small pitch arrangement of the terminals in the electrical connector cannot be achieved.
Moreover, as the coating range of the solder paste needs to cover the solder E and the entire area below the soldering leg c1, a large amount of solder paste is coated on the pad d1, which is not conducive to reducing the production cost, and as a large amount of solder paste is coated, the solder pastes of the two adjacent pads d1 easily flow around to contact each other during soldering, resulting in the risk of short circuit between the two adjacent terminals C.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.